Galactic Union
The Galactic Union '''is an Interstellar Federation of The various governments of the Milky Way Galaxy. Organization The '''Galactic Union is governed by a President who is nominated by the ruling Council and is confirmed by all the member worlds of the Union. It is unclear as to the length of the term of the president of the Union or whether there are limits to the number of times one person may hold the office of President. It should be noted that the member worlds retain their own governments and leaders, such as the President of the Terran Federation and the Emperor of the Centauri Republic and the President of the Galactic Union is not in a position of direct command over their internal affairs. The president acts, in many ways, as chief administrator who organizes and manages the various elements of the organization. In the larger context, the Union acts as an umbrella under which members can collaborate on various issues as they relate to diplomacy, trade, exploration, humanitarian aid, and defending members and those who may ask for assistance against hostile powers and piracy. Union Council The Union Council is the advisory council for the Union is derived from the original Interstellar Council and is made up of senior representatives from each of the major powers, including the vice president. The council acts as a cabinet to the president advising him on events, supported by functional officials such as the Director of Covert Intelligence and the head of the Anla'Shok along with temporary officials, such as Dr. Stephen Franklin’s role as Xenobiological Research Authority. Their other main role is nominating a new candidate for president when the current one decides to leave office. Union Armed Forces The Union Armed Forces is the military arm of the Galactic Union Comprised of the * Union Fleet * Union Army Formed for the defense of all members and allies of the Union. Union Economic Council The Union Economic Council is the organization that manages the Union‘s finances of the Galactic Union. UNESCO The Head Cultural organization of the Union. Founding Document The Galactic Union Charter is the founding document of the Union. Ideology The Union is a rather liberal organization, as they respect their member worlds' rights to freedom of speech, travel, religion, and self-government. These rights are demonstrated in this prototype of the final declaration of principles. After this declaration was signed unanimously by the many Member races, the author, produced another, better version. Declaration of the Union The Universe speaks in many languages, but only one voice. The language is not Nargo, or Human, or Centauri, or Gaim or Tarragonian. It speaks in the language of hope it speaks in the language of trust it speaks in the language of strength and the language of compassion. It is the language of the heart and the language of the soul. But always, it is the same voice. It is the voice of our ancestors, speaking through us and the voice of our inheritors, waiting to be born. It is the small, still voice that says We are one. No matter the blood; No matter the skin No matter the world; No matter the star We are one. No matter the pain; No matter the darkness No matter the loss; No matter the fear We are one. Here, gathered together in common cause. We agree to recognize this singular truth That we are one and this singular rule That we must be kind to one another Because each voice enriches us and ennobles us and each voice lost diminishes us. We are the voice of the Universe the soul of creation the fire that will light the way to a better future. We are one. We are one. Declaration of the Union; December 30th, 2436